Starcrossed Lovers
by Alantie Mistaniu
Summary: 100 drabbles for Van and Hitomi
1. Beginings

A/N: I needed to do some simple writing, so I snagged some prompts from a LJ challenge, and decided to use them for writing Escaflowne drabbles focused on Van and Hitomi. Hopefully I'll be able to do all 100 of them, and be inspired enough to work on Wing of Dragon, Song of Goddess. I hope you enjoy reading these!

001. Beginnings

It had been an interesting way to meet, he couldn't deny that any more than she could. He argued it was more interesting, maybe even more romantic than if they had simply locked eyes in a crowded room. She tended to disagree on the romance part, but then he wasn't surprised. He'd never been the best at deciding what was romantic and what wasn't.

So perhaps being slapped by your future lady love after you had berated and talked down to her -not to mention being chased by an irritated land-dragon- wasn't quite high on people's list of romantic meetings. But looking back on things, realizing that fate had brought them together because they were destined, because they were meant to be soul mates. . . now that was truly a romantic begining.


	2. Drink

060. Drink

Hitomi had never been able to tolerate Gaean wine. She could still recall the first time she had tasted it in Asturia, could still remember the sweet heady brew sliding along her tongue. . . Granted, it hadn't been wise to drink 5 or 6 glasses in one sitting, especially when she had never tasted wine at all, but that was no reason for Van to refuse it to her now! She wasn't foolish enough to make the same mistake twice!

"No," he said simply, taking the glass from her hand and passing it back to the waiter who had offered her the cup.

She tried to take it back, but the waiter was too wise to ignore his King's wishes and quickly left. "Van! I wanted that!" she protested. "Its a holiday after all!"

"Holiday or not, you aren't going to spend the evening passed out because of it."

A scowl marred her pretty features as she glowered at him.

"Don't look at me like that," he said calmly. "Its for your own good."

"But I've never tasted anything so sweet!" she argued. "I want it bac-"

Her words were cut off as his mouth pressed lightly against hers in a gentle kiss. Dizzyfying, warm, and so achingly sweet it made her head spin. He pulled away, raising an eyebrow at her. "You were saying?"

"Okay, I was wrong. I have tasted something sweeter."

And because I couldn't decide which ending I liked better, and alternate ending"

"I want it bac-"

The waiter had returned with two gordes she recognized all too well, and she glowered at Van as she reluctantly took hers.

"You are out of your mind. I want something sweet and you give me something like this?"

He accepted the piscus, taking a long sip of the sour liquid. "Think of it this way: at least you won't end up drunk."


	3. School

088. School

Van doesn't understand school, no matter how many times Hitomi tries to explain it to him. His education wasn't nearly so strenuous or long as hers, and he can't understand why she has to spend 6 hours a day, 5 days a week learning things she probably won't ever use any way. In part, his objection to school is not that he doesn't aprove of learning, but rather that he hates that it takes up so much of her time, leaving so little to be divided between him and her family.

Even when she isn't in the school builiding itself, it still manages to follow her home. Numerous are the times when he slips into her room to visit and finds her sprawled on the carpet, surrounded by books, paper, and pencils, working on something she calls homework. It annoys him to no end, as if her school was deliberatly trying to keep them apart.

"Why do you bother? You don't need to know half of these things," he tells her.

She shrugs. "Its important to my family that I graduate high school," she explains.

He frowns. She won't agree to come back to Gaea with him until she has completed, another reason to hate her school. "I didn't go to school half as long as you do, and I turned out fine."

Hitomi laughs. "That's because you were being raised for one thing. You already knew what you were going to become, so there wasn't any reason for you to have so many lessons. Our world provide so many choices for us, the schools try to cope the best they can. Besides," she adds, tapping a finger against the end of his nose, "Don't you want Fanelia to have a well-educated Queen?"

Van turns crimson. He hasn't even asked her yet, and she already knows that he's planning to. "You're already smart enough," he murmurs.


	4. Star

A/N: Thanks to those of you who have reviewed! I'm so happy you like em so far! I hope this one meets with your approval. This one bugs me for some reason. . . but what matters is what you think! Don't forget to review for me, please?

046. Star

"They should be starting any moment," Hitomi murmured, looking down at the watch around her slim wrist before glancing back heavenward. "We're lucky; you don't get to see things like this everyday."

"Mmm," he hummed quietly, chocolate brown eyes trained on her.

She wrinkled her nose with a laugh. "Van! You're supposed to be watching the sky, not me!"

He propped himself up on an elbow, smiling slightly down at where she lay in the tall, gently swaying grass as she continued to ramble.

"-I thought it would be better to watch it here on Gaea, the skies are so much clearer than on Earth- I mean, the Mystic Moon," she was saying. "We were discussing it in my science class the other day, my professor says-" Hitomi blinked, startled as he suddenly loomed over her. "Van? Wha-"

He cut her off effectively, lips claiming hers. Van wasn't much interested in what her professor had to say. After endless moments of bliss he pulled back to breath. Hitomi gave a soft gasp, her eyes widening as she stared up at the sky.

"Oh Van, look!" she whispered breathely, pointing up. "Isn't it beautiful?"

Van nodded, unable to look away from her awe struck face. He didn't need to. He could see the millions of shooting stars reflected in her luminous emerald eyes.


	5. Family

A/N: Thank you so much for all the positive feedback you guys! Reviews make me feel very happy. They're like cookies to me! I hope you enjoy this one as well!

024. Family

She and Merle were fighting again. Not that it was anything new. Hitomi had almost become accustom to the spats between her and the younger catgirl, and though most of them were of a friendly nature, that didn't change the fact that one round could still leave her irritated. What made things worse was everyone else seemed amused by her clashes with Merle. Millerna, Dryden, Allen, the entire crew of the Crusade, and Van. _Especially_ Van. He would sit there, watching them fight with that odd little smirk on his face, and make that little 'hmph,' sound- the sound that was closest to laughter he ever got.

That in itself was enough to keep her complaining about the mischievious catgirl to a minimum. She made Van's mood lighter, which was something Hitomi hoped would happen more and more, maybe even to the point where he would actually laugh a real laugh. That and the fact that she knew Van and Merle were a package deal. Get one, the other came along.

Hitomi had begun to realize just how important they all were to her- not just Van and Merle, but the others too. The facade of the spoiled princess had faded from Millerna, and she was as much a sister to her as Yukari and Merle were. Dryden could almost be a father with his lecturing tone, and the way he was determined to keep everyone somewhat in line. Then there were Allen and the crew of the Crusade, all as protective and teasing as a group of brothers. They were her family, with ties just as strong, if not stronger, than those of blood relation. But what was Van's role to her in their family?

There was no way he was her brother, and she certainly didn't feel that he was like a father! Casting a sideways glance at him from under her eyelashes, Hitomi felt warmth rising in her cheeks. There was only one thing left he could be to her. Her future husband.


	6. Circle

A/N: I love you ever so much, my reviewers! You're kind comments are what keep me going! I hope you'll like this one as much as the others! Onward!

044. Circle

Round and round and round. Her beautiful laughter rang out above the childish giggles, making his breath catch in his throat. It was a struggle to keep up his indifferent expression at such a sight as he leaned against the wall, watching them. Well, Hitomi. It was because of her that he was here at all, not for the children. Not that he didn't care about them, it just wasn't the same.

She'd been leaving the palace alone again, and Van, knowing how unsafe it was for her, had insisted upon coming as her protecter. He'd ignored the faces she'd pulled along with her protests and silenced them with a simple threat to tell Allen what was going on. Hitomi had clammed up at that, stalking along, muttering under her breath, most likely about the faults and short-comings of men. He had followed behind her in silence, until they'd reached a part of the city that was being used as a shelter and help center for victims of the attack on the city.

For an instant a feeling of immense dread had welled up in him at the prospect of spending the rest of his day bandaging injuries and sorting items to be distributed. But to his eternal relief, the woman in charge had told Hitomi that she could help best by looking after the children. And so that was way Van was leaning against the wall, watching as the young woman intertained a group of about eight children to keep them out from underfoot of the adults hurrying about. He hadn't recognized some of the games she introduced to them such as one she called Red Rover or Hopscotch. Others he knew well from days with Folken from his youth. Hide and Seek, tag, and Kick Ball.

Then there was this one, the one where she and the children had formed a rough ring, their hands clasped together as they skipped in a circle. Van didn't recognize the chant they were singing out, but it was this image he would remember most from this day. Hitomi, dancing in circles, laughing, her eyes sparkling with freedom and happiness. How long would that light in her eyes last, caged by Allen's overprotectiveness? More than anything, Van wished he could keep her free, watching her dance forever under the summer sun.


	7. Shade

A/N: I love you so much my reviewers!! Twinkies for you all!! I'm also flattered that I am inspiring some of you to the point of you cursing me:D This fic was inspired by a fanart. I'll put the link up in my profile if you want to go take a look at it. As always, enjoy!

075. Shade

Pausing in the knee-high grass, Hitomi squints in the sunlight, looking for the raven haired king who has once again slipped away from his advisors, shirking his royal duties. Exasperated, they turned to her for help in locating him. She has been on a shopping trip with Millerna and Merle, and though she doesn't know where Van exactly might be, she has a fairly good guess. That is why she is out here in the sunlite fields, the wind blowing through her shoulder length honey colored hair and the scent of summer flooding her senses. If there is anyplace that Van loves best, it is the wild of the world, the unpopulated areas where nature remains unspoiled.

A flash of red catches her green eyes and she turns toward it, her lips curving in a smile. There- beneath the enormous, old oak tree. She walks as quietly as she possibly can, not wanting to disturb him, knowing how rare his chances to truly relax are. Van is laying on his back, his arms folded beneath his head, dark lashed lids closed. He doesn't stirr, and she kneels soundlessly to lay beside him, her chin resting in her palm, head propped up on her elbow so she can observe him.

_'Beautiful.'_ It may be silly to think of a male as being beautiful, but she does. Her bright eyes scan his still form, watching the gentle rise and fall of his chest, wondering what he's dreaming or thinking, as she does often. Van's mind is a mystery she would love to unravel, and she waits patiently as he reveals himself piece by piece to her. The shade from the tree moves as the leafy branches are tossled by the wind, a dim blanket spotted with holes of sunlight, and Van opens his eyes, smiling slightly at her. Hitomi returns the smile, knowing he has been aware of her presence the whole time.

"Been sent to fetch me?" he asks. When she nods in answer, he inquires, "Well, what were you waiting for?"

She shrugs. "Who said I wanted to listen to them anyway?"

He chuckles and wraps an arm around her waist, pulling her down with him so they can stare up at the sky through the dense branches that guard over them.


	8. Breakfast

A/N: Aaaah, my reviewers, you are all so wonderful! I want to thank all of you for your reviews! Now, I'm not so fond of this one, but I was trying to give you a variety instead of so much sugary sweetness (though we all know how much we love it! ) so this one's a bit different. . . Anyway, enjoy!

056. Breakfast

Merle wonders why she seems to be the only one around the palace who ever eats a real breakfast. Every morning its the same. She troups down to the dining hall and selects a wide variety of foods- pancakes, strawberries, apples, fish, bacon, etc. - then she sits down to happily consume her meal and wait for the others to join her.

Van is always the first one in after her, accustomed to rising with the sun. He greets her, but doesn't sit, instead taking a pancake, rolling up a piece of bacon or sausage inside, and immediately heading outside to train with his sword.

An hour or so later, Hitomi appears, dressed in her track outfit. The greeting between her and the catgirl varies depending on their moods. Sometimes its cheerful and simple, sometimes grumpy and leads to an argument. Either way, it ends with Hitomi selecting a fruit of some sort, and taking off for her morning run.

She just can't understand it. Even when they have guests over, like Millerna or Duke Chid, its always the same routine. Merle has tried to tell them that its rude, but if they hear her, neither seems to really care. Her only consolation is at least the visitors will eat a normal breakfast, and don't seem to mind the absence of the king and the seer. Neither Van nor Hitomi reappear until around noon. Merle isn't sure why, since both have apparently been doing different things, but they always return together, hands touching.

Note to Arienhod: Those pictures were wonderful! Yes indeed, they may inspire one of my writings. . .


	9. Colorless

A/N: Two in one day! Don't you feel special? smirk This one's a bit angsty. . . but we love angst as much as fluff. Enjoy my beloved readers!

020. Colorless

His world is dull without her. He never realized just how much she changed his life until she was swept back out of it. Fanelia- no, Gaea itself, is not the same without Hitomi. Her love for life and her enthusiasim for everything was so all consuming, that its abscence has left a deep hole inside inside of him. Sounds have dulled and colors have faded, as if she took the vibrancy of the world with her.

Black, white and gray. Even the lush emerald forests that surround his home have become one of those shades. The world seems to mourn with him, from every leaf and steam, to the once brilliant blue sky that she loved so much.

Merle has noticed the difference in her Van-sama, and she understands it, at least to a degree. Afterall, things have become SO dull and boring without the weird Mystic Moon girl. She'd never admit that she misses Hitomi. Never. But its different for Van, she knows. The void Hitomi left behind hasn't gone away. She does her best to try and keep Van from falling into it, but she's not sure how sucessful she is.

He knows Merle is concerned, but he can't bring himself to try and reassure her. Its taking all his strength to keep his feet firmly grounded in his empty world, for he knows all too well the scolding he'll get when Hitomi returns if he allows himself to wallow in misery. But its hard, so hard when the color in his life is a world away.


	10. Orange

A/N: You, my reviewers are AWESOME!! I hope you enjoy this one, a bit of humor for you!

012. Orange

"Why are you making me do this?"

Van's voice was pained, and Hitomi looked up, startled. "Because its part of the holiday experiance," she explained, turning her attention once more to digging with the large silver spoon. "Why, what's wrong?"

"This is disgusting," he said flatly. "People on the Mystic Moon are insane."

She giggled, unable to help herself at the expression on his face. "Aw, the big brave King of Fanelia doesn't like getting his hands covered with pumpkin slime?" she teased.

"No!" he exclaimed. "You said we were carving the pumkin. You never said anything about digging its innards out!"

"If I had known you'd be such a baby about it, I would have."

His dark eyes narrowed, a small smirk suddenly twitching his lips. Casually, he scooped up a small amount of the goo, shivering slightly in disgust. "Oh, Hitomi?"

"Yes?" She inquired, looking up just as he lobbed the slime at her. She shrieked in horror, her hands grasping at the stringy pulp and slimy seeds, trying frantically to pull it off her face. "VAAAN!!!" she shouted, glaring at the raven haired young man who was now standing by the door, poised to flee.

""What?" he said innocently. "You look good in orange."

Yeah, not sure if they celebrate Halloween in Japan, but I figured, why not?


	11. Thanksgiving

A/N: Thank you all so much for your kind words! I love you all so much for reviewing! Now, this chaper takes place right after Orange. I just couldn't help myself, lol. Oh yes, and I made up my own holiday for it, the Gaean equivilant of Thanksgiving. Enjoy everyone!

093. Thanksgiving

For some reason, Van had the uneasiest feeling about the expression on Hitomi's face. Through the entire dinner, she'd been glancing at him with an odd little smirk on her lips. And it seemed to be directed only at him. Everyone else at the table was enjoying the holiday, only thinking of the feast they were greedily consuming.

It was the Feast of Thanks, a holiday created after the war with Zaibach had ended to celebrate all that Gaea had to be thankful for. This year, Princess Millerna was hosting the dinner at Palace with all their friends invited. Dryden, Duke Chid, Allen, Celena, Gaddes, and of course himself, Hitomi, and Merle had joined her and Princess Eries. Even the Mole Man had been invited and had cleaned himself up for the feast. He was seated on Allen's left, the only person who could get good behavior out of the old man.

Blinking out of his wandering thoughts, Van realized that only he and Hitomi were left in the dining hall, everyone else apparently having retired to the lounge to relax and digest their dinner. Eyeing the mahogany haired girl, he finally couldn't take it anymore.

"What are you planning?"

She stared at him, a look of puzzlement on her features. "Planning? I'm not planning anything." When he narrowed his eyes skeptically she held up her hands. "Honest! I was just wondering if you wanted to try a piece of the pie I brought?"

He followed the direction her finger was pointing at the half empty pie plate, and considered for a moment before nodding. "I think I have room for a small slice." Hitomi beamed, standing up and cutting him a piece, putting it on a plate and coming over to him. Van stared down at the pie, frowning as he took in the orange color. "Hitomi, what kind of pie is this?"

A grin suddenly curved her lips. "Pumpkin."

It took a moment for the word to sink in, and by that time it was too late. He found himself staring at Hitomi in shock, the pie stuck to his face. Chuckling, Hitomi picked up a canister and sprayed a glob of whipped cream on his nose.

"W-w-what was that for?!" he spluttered indignatly, trying to rid himself of the cold orange filling that coated him.

She giggled, leaning forward and dipping her finger into the whipped cream, licking it off as she smiled at the astonished look on his face. "It tastes better this way," she explained, then leaned forward to whisper in his ear, "That was for the pumpkin slime."


	12. Who?

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue

A/N: cringes So sorry my friends, but my muse faded. But it has returned, and I'm hard at work on these little stories again! I hope you enjoy this one!

076. Who?

She can never find it when she wants it. Whenever she leaves it unattended, it seems to vanish into thin air, and by the time she wants to use it again, it's nowhere to be found. It irritates her, as silly as it may be, but for goodness sakes, it's _hers!_ She shouldn't have to hide her own possessions.

The first few times, she assumed it was Merle who had taken it. After all, the mischievous little catgirl has the tendency to swipe her things. Hitomi remembered all too well her first time on Gaea, and how often Merle would raid her duffle bag for snacks or trinkets to amuse herself with. But after several denials from the younger girl and after she had thought it over, she knew that Merle couldn't possibly be responsible for the theft. Neither can the Mole Man- it's not something he would be interested since he can't sell it. Dryden wouldn't take it either- it's not something that's in his line of study. As for Millerna, well, what on earth would she want it for? That leaves only one possibility and at first it seems too ridiculous to even consider. But when it goes missing again, she knows it is him.

The moment Merle sees her descending the stairs, she immediately points in the proper direction before making herself scarce. She veers off without a word, cornering Van at last, catching him red handed. He has the sense to look apologetic and embarrassed, sheepishly placing it in her outstretched hand.

"You know, Van, if you wanted to use it, you could have just asked." Hitomi scolds him, shaking the battery powered body massager at him. Now it's as plain as day; how could she have not thought of him in the first place? With all the sword training and kingly duties, Van probably has more sore muscles than anyone- except maybe her of course with her track running.

Even as Van apologizes to her, she's already planning to buy him one of his own for when she next comes back to visit Gaea.


	13. Not Enough

A/N: Wee! Another one, in the space of 2 days? Aren't you all lucky! This one's a bit sad, but not really. Anyway, I hope you will enjoy!

034. Not Enough

Some days it isn't enough.

Hitomi is always vaguely aware of his mind when it touches hers, warm and comforting. There can be no mistaking his presence, after all. Sometimes it's just to check on her, other times it's to have an actual conversation. But every time Van's presence fades away, it leaves her aching, feeling as if something's missing from her. She walks to the train station and listens to the other girls giggling and gossiping about couples and boys, and it makes the hole inside her gape open wider.

She isn't the only one; Van feels it too. Whenever her carefree, cheerful voice falls into silence in his head, he feels old ghosts and fears clamoring into existence once more. He never realized how very sad and alone he was until Hitomi fell into his life with her light and optimistic attitude. It's almost more than he can take, to make himself get up in the mornings and take care of his duties.

For both of them, the wait until her next return to Gaea seems like forever. Though their minds and hearts are always connected, sometimes it's not enough.


	14. White

Disclaimer: Still don't own, much to my eternal sadness.

A/N: Thank you all to those who reviewed! It seriously makes my day! I hope you like this next little piece!

019. White

She sees it out of the corner of her emerald eyes, a small sound of surprise escaping her lips as she turns to look at it. Nearly blinding in its perfection and purity, it lies innocently on the seat beside her, as if meant to be there. Her fingers reach out to touch it but it vanishes into a spray of light particles the moment it's touched.

It happens again in her class while taking notes. Floating, spinning slowly through the air in an almost dreamlike fashion, the feather comes to rest upon her notes and her heart leaps. Once again it evaporates, but its color remains in her mind, along with the person it reminds her of.

'_He's calling me. . .'_

At first, it seems silly that such a color makes her mind turn to him. It is the color of the blinding pillar of light that first brought them together, but more importantly, it's the color of his radiant angel wings. When they are apart, all she has to do is look at the beautiful, pure white feather and she feels closer than ever to Van.


	15. Middles

Disclaimer: If I owned, I would make a second season- or at least another movie. But since that isn't happening, do you really think I own it?

A/N: Ah, it seems the shortness of the last one was unnapreciated. :( Well, alright, I'll do my best to make them a bit longer from now on! Thanks to those of you who did take the time to review!

002. Middles

He watches her, fascinated, as she eats her snack, barely aware that she is speaking. At last, unable to keep quiet any longer, Van finds himself interrupting her.

"What are you doing?"

Confused, Hitomi breaks off in mid sentence to stare at him. "What do you mean? I'm eating my Oreo cookies."

"Do you always eat them that way?"

She blinks her emerald eyes at him, puzzled. "Of course. Doesn't everyone?" she responds before recalling that Oreos are not native to Gaea.

Deciding to educate Van, she sits up from her lounging position to kneel next to him, handing him a cookie. "You see," she explains, taking an Oreo for herself and twisting the cookie halves apart and carefully peeling the white frosting in the middle out before popping the chocolate cookies into her mouth. After chewing and swallowing the cookie she proceeds to eat the frosting, and then finishes her sentence. "The middle is the best part."

Still captivated, Van nods. "Ah. I see," he responds even though he really doesn't.

Grinning, she looks pointedly at the Oreo in his hand. "Alright, your turn!"


	16. Dawn Comes

A/N: Guh. You want to kill me, right? Can't say I blame you. . . I don't know if this piece is worthy, but if you still read, I hope you'll like it. It's for the theme Sunrise. I need to get my muse back for these! Argh!

Edit: Gahhh! I forgot to mention- this takes place in episode 8, after Van and Hitomi have had their nighttime conversation.

Disclaimer: Owns nothing

**Dawn Comes**

"Doesn't anyone on this planet get up at a decent hour?" Hitomi asked crabbily, staggering slightly in the darkness. "The sun isn't even up yet!"

"Shh," Merle whispered, and through the blackness, the girl felt the catgirl take her hand to guide her. "Lord Van wants to get an early start to throw off any pursuers. You can probably sleep a bit while we fly." Through the gloom, Hitomi saw a flash of sapphire blue eyes. "Besides, you shouldn't have stayed up so late chatting."

"Were you spying on us?" she hissed, outraged and embarrassed at the same time, trying to tug her hand free.

Merle frowned, keeping her tight grip on the other girl's fingers. "No," she informed her with a scowl. "I couldn't help it- you guys weren't exactly trying to be quiet, you know."

"Still, you should have enough manners to know not to eavesdrop!"

"I'm a catgirl," Merle shot back, rolling her eyes. "I can't help overhearing things with my ears. Now, hush!"

Hitomi bit back a retort; it was too early for fighting, too early for her to even be awake. She yawned sleepily, hating the sluggish feeling of being a zombie but plodded onward, trusting Merle to guide her. Abruptly they stopped, and the warmth of the girl's fingers left her.

"Stand here for a moment," Merle told her before bounding off.

Forcing back another yawn, she blinked, seeing the smooth white metal of Escaflowne before her, the dragon armor now free of the branches and leaves they had spread across it the night before to camouflage it from those who pursued them. Once again, Hitomi found that her emerald eyes were drawn to the energist its soft pink glow intriguing her. She took a step forward, her hand stretching out to touch it and stumbled.

Hands were immediately gripping her shoulders, holding her upright and she leaned back gratefully, blinking the sleep from her eyes as she looked up at Van who gazed down at her, as always his dark orbs unreadable.

"Sorry," she murmured, glancing away from him quickly, unsure of why she felt so awkward around him suddenly. They had shared parts of themselves last night, and she was unsure to what he had thought of that.

"Its fine," he told her quietly, his hands still holding her steady. "It's my fault, really. I kept you up late and then make you get up this early."

She didn't contradict him, her green eyes turning to the horizon where the sun was just beginning to peek over the horizon. "I'm hardly ever up early enough to see the sunrise," she told him.

His dark gaze flickered to the coming dawn. "I've seen many. They all seem the same to me anymore. But I don't know . . . today it feels . . . different."

Hitomi blinked, startled by this unexpected statement from quiet withdrawn Van, but before she could say anything he was walking her toward Escaflowne.

"Come on. We better get going."


	17. Knight, Seer, King

A/N: Thank you for not stoning me over my long hiatus! I hope you will enjoy this next one, done for the theme Triangle. :D

Disclaimer: Owns nothing

**Knight, Seer, King**

Knight. Seer. King.

She had never done it on purpose, he knew that. The Seer wasn't that type of girl to string men along, to keep them dancing to her will and to her own advantages. In fact, she seemed barely aware of the tension she caused, happy, carefree, and innocent as she went about her business without any idea of how it affected the men. It didn't make the pain she unintentionally caused any easier though.

Knight. Seer. King.

He wasn't as good at expressing himself as the Knight was- that man had a way with words that left the King desperate for something to say, only to end up speaking as little as possible. He would never have that talent for flattery and smoothly dealing with women, but he spoke honestly and from the heart. Well, most of the time- he couldn't help that his nerve would leave him whenever those wide green eyes turned on his. But shouldn't honesty be more important than pretty meaningless words?

Knight. Seer. King.

The threads of fate tied them together in this triangle with the Seer at the center and the King and Knight on opposite ends. Trapped, all of them, until the Seer realized what power she held over them, until she finally made up her mind. The King would give anything to be able to cut through this web that bound him to the other two, if his sword was capable of slicing through fate. Anything to get out of this horrible triangle of destiny and feeling- and yet, at the same time, he cannot bear the thought of being cut off from her forever. Whether he wills it or not, the Seer holds his fate-and heart- in her hands.

Knight. Seer. King.

So they will remain in this triangle, until her choice is made.


	18. Moon Watching

A/N: This one is done for the theme Moon. Surprised I have another one out so soon? I kind of am too. . . Anyway, I hope you will enjoy this one. I seem to do more from Van's POV- I guess I should try to do other characters, but he just doesn't want to give up the spotlight. :P

Disclaimer: Owns nothing

**Moon Watching**

As a child, Van had been pretty much the same as he was now. As his brother had remarked, he never changed. Even now, he still loved and hated the same things, still held onto his passionate beliefs and his strength.

He could still recall how he had been fascinated by stories and tales, particularly those dealing with dragons, knights, and kings. From the time he had been old enough to hold a sword, he never stopped wanting to learn more about fighting, enough to make his mother proud at how strong one of her sons had become.

And as long as he could remember, Van had been fascinated with the two moons that hung in the Gaean sky. He could still feel his mother's arms around him as he sat on her lap, staring at the nighttime sky, hearing her soothing voice speaking to him softly as she related the legends that were as familiar to her as her own name.

_"The smaller of the two moons is nothing but a cold, lifeless rock, but the other. . .the Mystic Moon. . . once long ago it was the home of our ancestors. They say that even now that the Mystic Moon still harbors life, but who can be for certain? While we can gaze upon them, none there can see our world, unless they know it is here. They say time runs differently for our two worlds- theirs is one of technology and devoid of magic, tradition falling away to replace nature with metal. But still . . . it must be an interesting place, I believe. The people there must be just as fascinating. . ." _

It would turn out, his mother was more right than she could have ever imagined. He learned that the hard way, staring up at the Mystic Moon on the eve of his dragon slaying quest. It was his obsession with gazing up at it that almost cost him his life as a dragon attacked him from behind. . . but it was his obsession with the girl who came from there that would change his life forever more.


End file.
